Modern mobile devices provide wireless network connectivity to one or more networks. Due to the limitation in range of network base stations, as the user moves the mobile device changes between various serving base stations. In some situations, a mobile device may be used in an environment in which it is traveling at a high speed, such as when the user is traveling on a high-speed train or in a fast-moving car. As a result of the movement cell reselections and handoffs may occur frequently, and the signal strength measurements that are performed by the mobile device before each of the reselections and handoffs may result in spotty coverage or otherwise degraded performance. Thus, there is a need for predictive cell reselection.